Does Your Mother Know?
by lumosXXmaxima
Summary: Quinn has had enough of Joe Hart. Revenge shall be sweet.


**Hey! I haven't written a glee fic in quite some time, so forgive me if this is messed up. This is a one shot, I'm 97% sure of it. Other fics like this might be on the way from me though :]**

It was official. Quinn Fabray had had enough of this Joe kid. Sure he had been cute-ish, but the following her was a bit too much for her liking. And he was a sophomore! She was a senior! That is all kinds of wrong! She needed to talk to him, tell to just leave her alone. But how?

"You guys recorded us at prom?" Santana shrieked at Sam.

Oh No.

She was about to go all kinds of Lima Heights.

"Um I gu-" Sam started, before Santana grabbed his phone.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen,_

_Dancing queen feel the beat of the tambourine oh yeah!_

"Ok San, you can give me back my phone now!"

"Abba." I muttered.

"What?" Tina asked.

"Abba!" I said again, with more force, and excitement.

Still no understanding

"Girls, I need your help."

There was a chorus of yes's and ok's

"Yeah Trouty, leave!"

"Not before you give my phone back!"

"Uh! Fine!"

"Can we get on with this now Santana?"

She nodded.

The next day

"H-Hey Quinn." Joe said, again, for the 30th time. On the way to lunch.

_Patience Quinn. _I thought. _He will get what is coming to him._

We walked outside to eat today, it was actually rather warm today. Plus the plan wouldn't have worked so well in the cafeteria.

I walked past Santana. She looked at me, I nodded.

Britt sprang up behind Joe and tied him to the chair, I didn't ask for that, but hey.

Santana started the music.

I started to sing.

You're so hot  
>Teasing me<br>So you're blue but I can't  
>Take a chance on a kid like you<br>It's something I couldn't do

He looked at me petrified.

Ha.

There's that look  
>In your eyes<br>I can read in your face  
>That your feelings are driving you wild<br>But boy you're only a child

And then, as planned, the girls joined in, dance routine and all.

Well, I could dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>But does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I could chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>But does your mother know that you're out?<p>

Take it easy  
>Take it easy<p>

And just to add to effect, I sat on his lap.

Better slow down boy  
>That's no way to go<br>Does your mother know?

Take it easy  
>Take it easy<br>Try to cool it boy  
>Take it nice and slow<br>Does your mother know?

Oh yes. This was going just to plan.

I can see  
>What you want<br>But you seem pretty young  
>To be searching for that kind of fun<br>So maybe I'm not the one

This was true. He'd come onto me so many times it was disturbing

Now, you're so cute  
>I like your style<br>And I know what you mean  
>When you give me a flash of that smile<br>But boy you're only a child

Fif-freaking-teen

Well, I could dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I could chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>Does your mother know that you're out?<p>

And the boys joined in. This just got a million times better.

Take it easy  
>Better slow down boy<br>That's no way to go  
>Does your mother know?<p>

Take it easy  
>Try to cool it slow<br>Play it nice and slow

Does your mother know?

The entire student body out here was cheering. Joe however was as red as a tomato.

Well, I could dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>But does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I could chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>But does your mother know that you're out?<p>

Aw. It was all over so soon.

Well, I could dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>But does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I could chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>But does your mother know that you're out?<p>

Britt got to untying him while Santana told him "that's what happens when you mess with the Holy Trinity!"

He ran off like a scared girl.

Hehe.

We walked off to next class when Puck came up beside me.

"Pretty hot there Fabray."

"Great Puck, mess with me when I publicly humiliate the guy who has just done that."

"Ah, but you see babe," He started. "He was younger than you. I am, on the other hand, older."

"By three months Puckerman."

"Still!"

"See you at glee, Puck."

"Bu- but" he stammered.

"Yes."

"I thought we were going to, you know!" He gestured at the empty hallway.

"Good try."

"Not like you don't want to babe, I can see it in your eyes."

"You cannot!" I replied laughing.

"Can too!"

I laughed and bit my lip.

Damn.

That lip always gives me away.

And he knew that too.

"So?" He asked. He had that damn look in his eyes.

"See you round Puck."

**TADA! :]**


End file.
